


We Built This Place

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emma/Audrey main pairing, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Noah/Brooke/Stavo side pairing, Romance, season two aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: After the second round of murders, Emma and Audrey refuse to sleep apart. No one can really argue with them about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season two on netflix and I've been confined to my bed for the last few days. Things happen. 
> 
> Also, I am extremely annoyed because Emma and Audrey are also the names of two of my best friends. It's weird.

After the second round of murders, Emma and Audrey refuse to sleep apart. No one can really argue with them about it. They have been through something together no one else can understand. They only have each other, and the rest of their small group. Their parents are trying but Emma’s mom is the only one who can even begin to understand. So they let the kids lean on each other for support while they struggle to figure out how to talk to their kids.

They let them switch off. Two days at Emma’s, two days and Audrey’s with the others coming and going as they please. Sometimes they all sleep at Brooke’s, Noah’s, or Stavo’s. A lot of the time, it is just the two of them. 

Tonight, Emma’s mom is working late so everyone piled into her living room watching movies. Noah argued for horror but they settled on mindless action movies. A very confused Noah is between Stavo and Brooke on the couch, each with an arm around his shoulders. Emma and Audrey cuddled up in the large armchair, Audrey’s legs across Emma’s and arms wrapped around her shoulders. Audrey smirks when she catches sight of Noah’s face. She leans in to whisper in Emma’s ear. 

“Look at them,” she whispers, hand cupped between her mouth and Emma’s ear. Emma casts a sideways glance toward her friends before looking back at Audrey with a small smile. “Should we tease them?” Audrey whispers. 

Emma lets out a slightly too loud laugh, smacking at Audrey playfully. “No,” she mouths. They both erupt into a fit of laughter. 

“Hey, quiet down in front!” Stavo teases, tossing a piece of popcorn at them.

“Yeah!” Noah agrees, “We’ll miss the oh so important dialogue of The Day After Tomorrow.”

“Now you’re all being loud,” Brooke points out, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Noah’s lap.

“We were just enjoying the movie,” Audrey counters, snuggling closer to Emma. 

Emma leans up and kisses Audrey on the cheek.

~~ ~~

“So, are you three like, a thing now?” Audrey asks one afternoon when they are all hanging out in Noah’s room. Noah is on the bed with Brooke and Stavo while Emma and Audrey are perched on the desk. 

Noah blushes furiously at Audrey’s comment. “Uh, well. You see, it’s…uh,”

“God, he’s so cute when he gets flustered,” Brooke says to Stavo who nods his agreement. She looks back at the other two girls. “Yes, we are. Though, Noah’s still a bit skittish about the whole thing.”

“Hey!” Noah gripes. Brooke gives him a look and his shoulders slump a little. “Okay, that’s fair.”

“How did that happen?” Emma asks.

Stavo shrugs. “It makes sense, doesn’t it? After everything? I know I didn’t go through as much of it as you guys but, who else would we date? Besides, I had a crush on Noah before I even met him.” Brooke giggles and Noah looks shocked.

“You did?” he squeaks. Stavo laughs and ruffles his hair. 

“Since the first time I listened to your podcast.”

“So cute,” Brooke coos. “Besides,” she continues, turning back to Emma and Audrey, “You two are a thing, too. Right?”

“Uhh,” They both start, looking down at their joined hands on the desk. 

Brooke sucks in a breath. “Uh-oh. Looks like I made things awkward.” 

“No, you haven’t,” Emma corrects. “We just, uh,” she glances at Audrey. “We haven’t talked about it.”

Audrey’s mouth falls open in shock. “Does that mean there’s something to talk about?” she asks, suddenly forgetting about the others in the room. 

Emma clears her throat and turns back to the others. “So, it’s been a great time, but Audrey and I really need to be getting home now. See you tomorrow!” She says abruptly, tugging Audrey by the hand and pulling her out the door. 

“Uh, later guys!” she calls as she follows Emma out of the room. 

~~ ~~  
Its true, they haven’t talked about it. Audrey thought it was because there was nothing to talk about. She poured her heart out, albeit it at a pretty terrible time, and that was that, as far as she was concerned. It seemed ridiculous to bring it up. “So, I know you just found out that your boyfriend was actually a murdered who was fucking your half sister the whole time, before we both shot her to death anyway. But you never really responded to my confession of love.” Yeah, Audrey wasn’t about to bring it up after everything. 

And after the murders, they needed each other. So she tried not to think about the hand holding, little pecks on the cheek, and the fact that they have shared a bed every night for months now. The only time they feel remotely safe is together. They have all been clinging to each other in the aftermath. Audrey didn’t want to apply meaning to their relationship that wasn’t there, not again. 

But now, Emma is pulling her home, hold on her hand tight. She hasn’t said anything since they left Noah’s house. 

“Uh, Emma-“ Audrey starts.

“Hang on, we are almost back to my place.”

“You know, my house was closer,” Audrey points out. 

Emma looks back at her with a smile. “Yeah, but your dad is home. I kind of wanted us to be alone for this conversation.”

“Oh.” _Oh._

 

~~ ~~

"So," Emma starts as soon as the front door is shut behind them.

"So..." Audrey responds eyes downcast and a twisting nervous feeling settling in her gut. 

"It feels so stupid talking about this, after everything that happened,” Emma starts. Audrey nods, understanding exactly what that feels like. She puts her hands on Audrey’s shoulders, looking right into her eyes. “It’s hard to get through each day but with you, everything is easier. As long as I am by your side, holding your hand, it feels like I can really do anything. I know I am never going to feel like that with anyone else.”

“Emma-“

“I know, I know. Am I awful for even bringing this up? Audrey, I never realized how you felt before and I totally get it if you don’t feel that way anymore. And yeah, okay. Maybe I never would have felt this way about you if we hadn’t gone through what we went through together. But is that so bad?” Emma’s expression is open and pleading. 

“No, Emma, it’s not.”

Emma’s eyes well up with tears, hands clenching on Audrey’s shoulders. “Listen, I understand if you don’t feel that way anymore or if you don’t want to be with me anymore but… Audrey Jensen, will you be my girlfriend?”

Audrey lets out a slightly hysterical laugh as she throws her arms around Emma’s shoulders. “I think I have been for a few months now,” she gets out between laughter, pulling Emma close and burying her face against her neck. 

Emma joins her, laughing hysterically as she clings to Audrey. She cups her face, pulling her head up and capturing her lips in a kiss without even thinking about it. They both laugh into the kiss as the clutch at each other, trying to get as close as possible. 

~~ ~~

They have spent every night together since the attacks. No one outside of their tight nit group notices when sleeping together turns into _sleeping_ together.


End file.
